It should be appreciated that a “cordless” shade generally refers to a shade that is positioned (or repositioned) by manually adjusting one or more rails, instead of adjusting rail position by a drawstring (or a draw cord). A “cordless” shade does not require that all cords associated with the shade be eliminated, as a “cordless” shade can include, for example, lift cords that extend between rails.
Cordless shades known as “sun-up, sun-down” shades include two shade material panels and “bottom-up, top-down” shades include a single shade material panel that may be lowered from both the bottom and top. Both of the “sun-up, sun-down” and “bottom-up, top-down” shades include an intermediate rail between a head rail and a bottom rail.